


A Chill in the Air

by andveryginger



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Corellia, Double Agents, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spies & Secret Agents, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andveryginger/pseuds/andveryginger
Summary: It's not just the weather offering Mairen a chilly reception to her return. Thankfully, Reanden is around to offer his jacket... and his support.





	A Chill in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Angst/Fluff Prompt List: “It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”
> 
> So it only took me four months… Ahn and Theron started a response, and it fizzled out. This didn’t. Hopefully I can come back with those idiots. For now, here’s two other dorks – Mai and Reanden. 
> 
> For the lovely Grey -- thank you for your patience on this one. And thanks to Keldae, for the loan of the old bastard. <3

_**Nomad Mountain Region, Corellia** _   
_**Sometime After 3630 BBY | 22 ATC** _

 

Mairen Bel Iblis – now Mairen Taerich – eased her way down the ramp of the _Shadow_ , gaze cast forward to the horizon. This far north, the war was less prevalent: They were far from the industrial complex of Coronet, offering fewer legitimate military targets. There were no starships or weapons being manufactured here. Just rolling hills giving way to snow-capped mountains, offering what was, for some, a luxurious destination; for others, this was simply home.

Untouched by the war as it was, the Nomad Mountain region was one area where so much remained the same. Looking out now, the valley was still dotted with the homes she remembered so well from her youth, all mostly owned by the same families for generations. Expansive mansions then, they seemed small now. But then, she thought, she had seen Organa Palace and The Citadel. Everything seemed small in comparison.

Even the Force felt familiar here – the same background buzz of life, punctuated occasionally by the cry of a child, the anger of an adult, or the passion of the moment. It seemed to embrace her as its own, despite the anxiety forming an unsettled knot at her core. Her family was not likely to be as welcoming. She frowned and shivered.

Then she felt the weight of a heavy leatheris jacket draped over her, comforting hands coming to rest on her shoulders. Reanden Taerich stepped up behind her, pressing a kiss to her temple. “It’s cold,” he said, “you should take this.”

Mairen snuggled into the jacket as his arms circled her, his nose nuzzling into her hair. Concern radiated over the bond they shared, mingled with quiet reassurance as he thought to comfort her. “You told me once that anyone who comes for us will find out just how good a team we are,” he murmured. “That still applies, Mai.”

A soft smile tugged upward at the corner of her mouth. “I know, love,” she replied. Drawing in a deep breath, she revelled in the solace he offered, mental, emotional, and physical. “I couldn’t do this without you.”

“You could,” Reanden drawled, “but you don’t have to; you’re not facing this alone.”

She turned, green-hazel eyes tracing his profile with a tender expression. Unabashed affection flooded their connection, echoed between them as she placed a soft kiss against his cheek. “Thank you.”

His own lips twitched with a dopey grin and he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. “It’s what a husband does for his wife,” he said. The grin widened.

“Hardly the way one wants to spend part of their honeymoon,” Mairen replied with a snort.

“Why I was thinking we should go check in… maybe _relax_ a little before we meet the family…” His voice dropped an octave, rumbling through his chest, lips warm as he caressed the skin just beneath her ear.

She chuckled, tilting her head to the side and allowing him better access. “’Relax’, hm? A bit of stress relief?” He hummed his response against her pulse point. “You’re incorrigible, Husband.”

Mairen felt the grin return. “And quite proud of it… Wife.”

Rolling her eyes, she laughed. “Fine,” she replied. He released her, reaching down to take her hand as they walked toward the resort. Impish amusement rippled between them. “But we can’t be late.”

He tugged her hand up to his lips, placing a warm kiss against the knuckles. “No promises.”

“Reanden…”

His eyes glinted as he looked up at her and Mai felt her pulse flutter.

She tried not to blush when they were ten minutes late.


End file.
